Harold See's Red
by Lilblossomcub
Summary: Set in 'Bury the Lede' Episode When John hangs up on Harold while on his date with the "number Maxine Angelis", it upsets the recluse.


**I don't own Person of Interest, only the ideas that behind the plots which my fics are based upon.**

* * *

While out on a "date" with their number Maxine Angelis, John attempts to listen to all of the info about the number that Finch was rattling off. However, he soon got a bit annoyed with it all and disconnected the earpiece.

Back at the Library, Finch could only gawk at the rudeness of which John had just shut off the ear piece. He couldn't help but let out an angry huff as the cameras within the restaurant showed the table clearly John and Maxine were seated in.

 _If he didn't want my help then why should I bother. He botches this one up too it won't be my fault he didn't go over the notes I sent him. All he had to do was read the few pages so that he would of avoided the mistake of ordering wine._

By then Harold was agitated and heard Bear whine. Turning to the dog he petted the dog and couldn't help but smile at how easily Bear diffused the situation. A part of him wouldn't completely let the subject go since Bear was also given from John to himself. He figured a walk wouldn't hurt since he needed to calm himself a bit and if anything happened he had his cell for John to call and get ahold of.

"Come on Bear, let's go for a walk." Grinning when the dog began wagging his tail vigorously back and forth, who went to go retrieve the leash. It dangling from its jaw all ready to go.

Once outside, they head to Gramercy Park where he and Bear could walk for a bit and he could think out loud. Knowing Bear would alert or act if anything was amiss Harold wasn't too afraid being out and about in the evening.

Looking ahead, the streets weren't really busy and the sidewalks were near vacant. "Does John wonder why I worry so much over him when's he's blocking me out like that. If he needs backup I can further do that if he only listens. Rushing into everything head on and gun raised is not the answer. Yet something always happens, I'm. . .patching him up."

Bear merely whined at a few red lights at Harolds tone but otherwise stayed focused on being alert around its master as he was reassured by being his ears being scratched.

Harold, in his fit, had increased his pace of walking and a very sharp twinge had him stop and stumble to a bench to calm down. Grimacing he rubbed at his sore leg as if it would alleviate but that would not be the case.

"Well isn't this lovely. Guess its my own fault for having a fit over nothing. John and I have never discussed what our status is between us as employer and employee anyways. After all the two of us still think back on the past and what could have been." Looking up at through the branches the moon shone brightly. Harold couldn't help but smile at how serene and peaceful looking up at the moon made him feel.

John, in the meantime, was closing up things with their number and was making his way back to the library. He was recalling how frustrated Harold had been when he cut him off. Shaking his head and knew a lecture would ensue upon his return.

Harold didn't know how much time had passed, but it had to have been at least 15-20 minutes because his neck was telling him enough was enough. Wincing, he gently massaged his neck and got up stiffly. The cold that hadn't bothered him before was now proving difficult to walk.

The trip back to the library was much more slower than the trip out. Bear noticed this and seemed more alert of both his master and his surroundings. He also kept pace with that of Harold. Harold knew he would be sore in a little while, once he got back to the library.

John had made it back to the library first and didn't see Finch or Bear. He was going to call in but he figured he'd wait for a few moments before jumping to conclusions. After a good 30 minutes went by though he was about to go out when heavy laden steps could be heard and the tapping of Bears clawed paws.

Harold was nearly out of breath when he made it up the stairs and saw that John had returned. He bent down stiffly to take off Bears leash, who lunged forward to shower John with kisses. Righting himself, he tried to get to his desk but John blocked the way. "What did I say about certain boundaries, Mr. Reese?" He slowly walked around John and got to his seat.

John turned around and watched as Finch seemed to have more difficulty walking this evening then most. "Harold, are you okay? Did something happen while you were out?" John asked looking to Bear who only whined before laying down and turning away from the two of them.

Harold sat in his chair and turned to John and ignored the sense of worry in his voice. "I take it our number, Ms. Maxine Angelis has been well taken care of and is out of harms way?" Not hiding how jealous he was of the attention that John had given her.

"Yes, Finch our number is safe. Now, are you ever going to tell me why you're so stiff and had trouble climbing up the stairs this evening?" Pushing for the answer to his question.

Harold sighed and pushed his glasses up, though they didn't need to put back in place. "Mr. Reese, when I give you a number, I hand you all that I know of that specific person or persons. When I made that dating profile for you I expected you to read up on our Ms. Angelis but instead you improvised. One of which COULD have cost us your cover in completing your date. Not to mention hanging up while I was still trying to talk to you."

John scratched his head and avoided looking at Finch as he was given a lecture and merely soaked everything up. "Well ya Finch, but you know I work better on my feet."

Harold stood up then and walked until he was in front of John and poked a finger in his chest. "Be that as it may Mr. Reese. I did not hire you to do as you see fit for every single task. If I would have known you would turn up to be that sort of a person I wouldn't have acquired your assistance in me helping out others. In the future, I expect you to do as you're told and to keep the comm link on unless told otherwise or in dire circumstances." The fire in him was there but it was slowly dying in him as he hated yelling at John as he was. While it wasn't anywhere near dangerous his hand that was still rested on John started to shake and he removed it gently before turning to return to his desk. He didn't get the chance as he was grabbed by John and pushed against the bookshelf.

John grabbed Harold gently but with some force and trapped him against one of the bookshelves. "Look, I know you're mad and I get it. I'm alive and in one piece and so is Maxine Angelis. You were shaking earlier, what was that about and why were you limping?" Peering at Finch who wasn't looking at him.

If it were any other circumstances, Finch was pretty sure he wouldn't mind being in a similar situation but at the present moment he did not like one bit that John got to question while he was trapped, so to speak. "It is none of your concern Mr. Reese. The walk was more of a bad idea on my part and I have no idea of what you were talking about the shaking just now. Would you mind letting me go now?" Both of John's arms had barricaded each side of his shoulders.

Not able to look into Finchs eyes was frustrating, but the slight anger in the man's voice is what puzzled him the most. He took a few deep breaths and pieced together what had gone wrong and came to this current predicament. It took a few moments but he finally figured that Harold had been mad, jealous and overall worried of his well-being by communication had been turned off. Gently he lowered his left arm and turned Finchs chin back to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright. It was foolish of me and I didn't mean to worry you like that. As for Ms. Angelis, while she is a pretty thing she doesn't hold the same interests to me as someone else I know." Getting a bit nervous at the next bit but he had to make it clear to Harold " He is someone who saved me from myself. Who saw potential when I no longer had the desire to continue anymore. A great man who for all his secrecy and privacy actually deep inside wants someone to connect him outside of cyberspace and the numbers. I'm hoping Harold, that I fit that criteria."

Harold lost the battle and closed his eyes as a tear fell. "I'm sorry John, I didn't mean to yell I-I was just jealous of what Ms. Angelis had. It was stupid of me but in our line of work I figured if one of us had a chance at living a somewhat "normal life" that at least it could be you." Slowly blinking them open again and letting John know that he wasn't lying.

John cupped Harolds face and smiled as he gently wiped away the lone tear. "Well if that was normal then I will have to politely decline. I'd rather much have those few moments alone with you then out on a date with our number." Inching closer, he waited for Harold to stop him before he gave Harold their first chaste kiss. When the man didn't pull away he deepened the kiss and felt Harold relax and participate.

When air was needed, of course, Harold slowly broke the kiss and rested his head against John's shoulder. Knowing the agent will hold him up, he didn't worry about falling. "You do know John, that we won't always have these moments." Looking at an up close John Reese as the man soaked up what he said.

Giving Harold his genuine, crooked smile John kissed the man's forehead. "True, but you once told me to go live my life, fine some secrets of my own, and that if I really needed a mystery, you recommended the human heart. I think you gave me some pretty wonderful advice Harold." Leaning down to claim Harold's lips in a soft but deep kiss once again.

Harold smiled against the kiss. _I suppose I did John, I supposed I did._

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this and will like others I post to come! As always READ & REVIEW!**

 **~Lilblossomcub**


End file.
